Seven of Nine
Seven of Nine, tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01, für gewöhnlich meist nur Seven genannt, ist eine ehemalige Borg-Drohne, die nun zur Besatzung der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] gehört. Geboren wird sie als Mensch unter dem Namen Annika Hansen. Kindheit Annika Hansons Akte als Kind.jpg|Annikas Sternflottenakte Annika Hansen.jpg|Annika auf der USS Raven Annika Hansen kurz vor der Assimilation.jpg|Annika kurz vor der Assimilierung Tendara Kolonie Annika Hansen wird in der Tendara-Kolonie bei Sternzeit 25479 geboren. Als kleines Kind besucht Annika oft ihre Tante Irene Hansen, wo sie oft von den Erdbeertorten isst, welche diese immer wieder macht. Annika ist jedoch sehr pingelig und sagt immer, wenn die Erdbeeren nicht wirklich vollkommen reif seien. ( ) Annikas Lieblingsfarbe als kleines Kind ist die Farbe rot. ( ) Annikas Zeit auf der USS Raven Ihr Vater, genau wie ihre Mutter ein eifriger Wissenschaftler und Exo-Biologe, sind Experten für die Borg. Sie haben eine besondere Schildtechnologie entwickelt, die unter anderem Bio-Signaturen verschleiert, den multiadaptiven Schild, mit dessen Hilfe ihr Schiff, die [[USS Raven|USS Raven]], nicht von den Borg entdeckt werden kann. So folgt die Familie Hansen den Borg fast überall hin und kann sich auch innerhalb ihrer Schiffe mithilfe von Bio-Dämpfern frei bewegen. ( ) Im Jahr 2356 folgt die Raven einem Borg-Kubus durch einen Transwarpkanal in den Delta-Quadranten. Dort angekommen, stört ein Ionensturm das Tarnfeld für nur 13,2 Sekunden, was jedoch genügt, um von den Borg entdeckt und als Bedrohung eingestuft zu werden. Das Schiff wird auf der Flucht schwer beschädigt und stürzt auf einen Planeten der Klasse M ab. Die Familie wird während des Absturzes von Bord gebracht und anschließend von den Borg assimiliert. Annika versucht noch, sich auf der Brücke zu verstecken, wird jedoch aufgespürt und assimiliert. Sie ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt ungefähr acht Jahre alt. ( ) Circa 2 Jahre später trifft Annika in Form von Seven als ein Crewmitglied der Voyager erneut auf die assimilierten Eltern, die in der Unimatrix 01 integriert sind. ( ) Im Borgkollektiv Sevens vollständige Borgbezeichnung lautet Seven of Nine, tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01. ( ) thumb|left|Sevens Verbindung mit den Borg wird getrennt. Da sie fast vollständig im Borg-Kollektiv aufgewachsen ist, sind ihr bestimmte menschliche Verhaltensmuster wie Sexualität, Kreativität oder Gruppenleben vollkommen fremd. Wie alle Borg ist sie kein Individuum, sondern nur Teil des Kollektivs. Sie ist bei der Schlacht von Wolf 359 anwesend und assimiliert selbst viele Menschen, aber auch Bajoraner, Klingonen, Ferengi und auch Cardassianer. ( ) und gestützt.}} Seven lebt seit 18 Jahre im Kollektiv. Als Captain Kathryn Janeway im Jahr 2373 während der vorübergehenden Zweckallianz zwischen Borg und der USS Voyager eine Drohne als Vermittler verlangt, ähnlich Locutus, wird Seven ausgewählt mit den Menschen zu kommunizieren. Sie arbeiten zusammen mit Tuvok an der Waffe gegen Spezies 8472. Über die Reichweite der Waffe gibt es starke Differenzenz. Die Borg lenken aber immer wieder ein, da Captain Janeway mit der Zerstörung des Programms des Doktors droht, in dessen Holomatrix alle relevanten Informationen über die modifizierten Nanosonden gespeichert sind. Die Voyager trennt Sevens Verbindung zum Kollektiv, das sie mit Assimilation droht, als die Feinde erfolgreich bekämpft worden sind. ( ) Auf der Voyager 2374 thumb|Seven of Nine bereitet die Assimilation vor Seven öffnet mittels Borg-Technologie von der Voyager aus eine Quantensingularität, durch die die Voyager in den fluiden Raum gelangt. Als Chakotay von ihr verlangt sie hier wieder heraus zu bringen, verweigert sie es. Sie zwingt die Voyager, die breits entwickelte Waffe gehen Spezies 8472 einzusetzen. Die Waffen werden genutzt und sind wirksam. Seven bringt das Schiff wieder in den normalen Raum und bereitet dann die Assimilation vor. Doch Captain Kathryn Janeway hat sich vorbereitet mit Hilfe einer neuralen Verbindung, die von Chakotay vorgenommen wird, lenken sie Seven ab und setzen ihren neuralen Transceiver ausser Funktion und trennen sie so vom Kollektiv. ( ) Seven wird von Captain Janeway und vom Doktor über ihre Trennung von Borg-Kollektiv informiert und erleidet daraufhin einen [Schock und verliert das Bewusstsein. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, hat ihr wiedererwachtes menschliches Immunsystem bereits angefangen, die Borg-Implantat abzustoßen. Dennoch versucht Seven zunächst alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um zum Kollektiv zurückzukehren. Kathryn Janeway lehnt jedoch sowohl ab, direkt in den Borg-Raum zurückzufliegen als auch Seven auf dem nächsten Planeten mit Subraumkommunikation abzusetzen, von dem Seven die Borg hätte kontaktieren können. Janeway beruft sich dabei auf die Gefahr, in der Sevens Körper zur Zeit schwebt. Seven wird vom Doktor betäubt und dieser fängt an, ihre Implantate zu entfernen. Sie überlebt die Operation trotz einiger Schwierigkeiten. Der Doktor kann insgesamt 82% der Implantate entfernen und ersetzt auch Sevens Okularimplantat durch eine menschliche Prothese. Kesgreift mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften ein, um Seven von einigen hartnäckigeren Implantaten zu befreien, die ihr Leben bedrohen. ( ) thumb|B'Elanna fragt Seven nach Schuldgefühlen Seven tut sich schwer sich in die Crew zu integrieren. Sie sei, im Gegensatz zu den Borg, uneffektiv und streitsüchtig. Aber sie hat auch schon festgestellt, dass spontane unerwartete Freundlichkeiten auch dazu gehören. B'Elanna will von ihre Wissen ob sie Schulgefühle empfinde, wenn sie an Völkern sie den Caatati begegnet, die von den Borg zerstört worden sind. Aber Seven meint, dass Schuld irrelevant sei. Dies kann B'Elanna überhaupt nicht verstehen. Das erste Projekt an dem Seven mitarbeitet ist die Anlage einer Transwarpleitung. Dieses scheitet jedoch und der Warpkern muss abgeworfen werden. B'Elanna ist extrem wütend und wirft Seven mehr oder weniger aus dem Maschinenraum. Durch den Abwurf des Kerns sind ist die Voyager den Caatati ausgeliefert. Diesem Volk ging durch die Dezimierung durch die Borg die Fähigkeit verloren, die Thoriumisotope selbst herzustellen, die ihre Systeme brauchen um zu arbeiten. Die Caatati erwarten sich mehr Hilfsgüter von der Voyager als diese entbehren kann. Auch möchte sie, dass Seven an sie ausgeliefert wird, um mit ihr das anzutun, was ihrem ganzen Volk angetan wurde. Seven bietet ihnen an, ihr Wissen über Thorionherstellung weiterzugeben, dass sie durch die Borg erlangt hat. Die Caatati geben sich damit zufrieden und lassen die Voyager weiterfliegen. ( ) 2375 2376 2377 Optionen Sevens erstes richtiges Essen nach ihrer Dissimilation ist eine Portion chadre'kab, ein talaxianisches Gericht, das Neelix nach einem gut behüteten Familienrezept speziell für Seven zubereitet, da ihr Magen nach so langer Zeit ohne Essensaufnahme nicht viel Vertragen würde. ( ) Außerdem mag Seven, noch aus ihrer Kindheit, sehr gerne Erdbeeren. ( ) [[Datei:Kartvoy.jpg|thumb|Das Astrometrische Labor auf der USS Voyager]] Nach ihrer Dissimilation wird Seven als volles Mitglied in die Crew der USS Voyager integriert. Ihr Posten ist im astronomischen Labor, später mit Unterstützung von Icheb. Wie für einen Borg typisch, strebt Seven hier ebenso wie sonst nach Perfektion und versucht sehr effizient zu arbeiten. Ihre Borg-Station, auf der sie sich in regelmäßigen Abständen immer noch regenerieren muss, befindet sich im Frachtraum, da sie kein eigenes Quartier benötigt. Seven hat in ihrer neuen Situation beachtliche emotionale und philosophische Probleme. Selbst als sie das Kollektiv verlassen hat, lehnt sie ihre Behandlung durch die Borg nicht ab, sie vermisst sogar das Leben mit ihnen. Sie betrachtet ihre Erziehung als natürlich und erinnert sich kaum noch an ihr früheres Leben. Zunächst ist sie sogar überzeugt davon, dass ihre Borg-Natur über jedwede menschlichen Instinkte triumphieren würde. Am Anfang hält Seven ihr Leben als Individuum für unannehmbar. Sie ist daran gewöhnt, Tausende von Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zu hören, allein gelassen ist sie verängstigt und leidet. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Borg, die das Kollektiv verlassen haben, hat Seven jedoch keine signifikanten Erinnerungen an ein Leben als Individuum. Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihr neues Leben aussehen wird. Selbst als sie ihren Vornamen Annika erfährt, wünscht sie sich auch weiterhin Seven genannt zu werden. Seven ist an Zusammenarbeit gewöhnt und tut, was man ihr sagt. Später entscheidet sie sich, in die Crew der Voyager zu integrieren. In vielerlei Hinsicht ist sie noch immer das achtjährige Kind, das sie kurz vor ihrer Assimilation gewesen ist. Sie kennt das Leben außerhalb des Kollektivs fast überhaupt nicht und hat seit fast 20 Jahren keine feste Nahrung zu sich genommen. Sie zieht es vor nicht zu sitzen und hat niemals geliebt. Mit ihrem neuen Leben auf der Voyager lernt sie zum ersten Mal, was es heißt, Mensch zu sein. Ihre Interessen umfassen die Astronomie, Quantenmechanik sowie die Musik. Ihr Gesang gilt als perfekt, was unter anderem mit ihren Implantaten zusammenhängt. )}} Persönliches Das Eingewöhnen in die Crew fällt ihr zunächst schwer. Der Doktor hilft ihr beim Aufbau sozialer Kontakte. Mit der Zeit kann sich Seven immer mehr in die soziale Struktur der Crew eingliedern. Besondere Probleme bereiten ihr dabei ihre Unkenntnis über soziale Strukturen. Weiterhin hat sie durch ihr Leben bei den Borg andere Ansichten über einige Lebensinhalte, zum Beispiel Relevanz. Captain Janeway thumb|Kathryn Janeway versucht Seven zu helfen, sich an ihre Zeit als Individuum zu erinnern. Captain Kathryn Janeway hilft Seven durch die schwierige Zeit nach der Dissimilation. Sie versucht, Erinnerungen an das Leben vor der Assimilation als Annika Hansen hervorzubringen und vom Kollektiv loszukommen, stößt jedoch immer wieder an ihre Grenzen. ( ) Als die Crew der Voyager 2374 glaubt, die Föderation hätte die [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]] geschickt, um die Crew der Voyager nach Hause zu holen, will Seven ursprünglich nicht zur Erde mitkommen sondern bittet weiterhin darum, im Delta-Quadranten gelassen zu werden, um zum Borg-Kollektiv zurückkehren zu können. Nachdem sich das Schiff als Falle herausgestellt hat, sagt Seven zu Janeway, dass sie nun dankbar für ihre Individualität wäre und nicht mehr zu den Borg zurückkehren wolle. ( ) Seven unterhält sich oft mit Janeway, zum Beispiel, wenn sie etwas neues über Menschlichkeit gelernt hat. Auf der anderen Seite fragt auch Janeway Seven oft um Rat, bevor sie Befehle gibt. Zwischen den beiden entwinkelt sich ein Lehrerin-und-Schülerin-Verhältnis. Allerdings sind beide nicht immer einer Meinung, wie beispielsweise bei dem Konflikt zwischen Spezies 8472 und den Hirogen ( ) oder während der Mission um das Omega-Molekül. ( ) Der Doktor thumb|Der Doktor (2378) Der Doktor macht es sich, in Erinnerung an seine Probleme, sich mit der Crew der Voyager zu arrangieren, zu seiner Aufgabe, Seven „Sozialunterricht“ zu geben. Seine Lektionen enthalten unter anderem Smalltalk und Romantische Beziehungen. Darüber hinaus arbeitet er des öfteren mit Seven zusammen. Im Laufe ihrer Beziehung wird dem Doktor klar, dass er sich in Seven verliebt hat. Mehrmals versucht er sie im Rahmen des Sozialunterrichts auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, allerdings bleibt seine Liebe von Seven, die ihn zwar wegen seiner, im Vergleich mit den Menschen, hohen Perfektion zum Beispiel als Musiker als Kollegen und Freund schätzt, aber nie romantische Gefühle für ihn entwickelt, unerwidert. Im Holoroman des Doktors (Photonen brauchen Freiheit) ist Seven unter dem Namen „Three of Eight“ die einzige Fürsprecherin für den Doktor, der an Bord der „[[USS Vortex|USS Vortex]]“ schwere Qualen erleidet und hilft ihm, sein Programm vor dem Missbrauch zu schützen. Später, in der umgeschriebenen Fassung heißt sie dann „Two of Three“. ( ) Chakotay thumb|Chakotay (2376) Anders geht Seven mit Chakotay um, in den sie sich nach und nach verliebt. So nutzt sie zum Beispiel eine Simulation von Chakotay zur Erforschung ihrer romantischen Gefühle, ein Experiment mit tragischen Folgen. Auch Chakotay scheint jedoch einer Beziehung nicht abgeneigt. Das Interesse führt zu einigen Dates, allerdings will Seven die Verbindung abbrechen, als sie von der aus der Zukunft zurückgereisten Admiral Janeway erfährt, dass ihr Tod in der alternativen Zukunft Chakotay schwer belasten würde. Chakotay kann sie jedoch überzeugen, dass es eine mögliche Zukunft nicht wert sei die Beziehung zu beenden. ( ) )}} B'Elanna Torres thumb|B'Elanna Torres (2376) In Sevens Anfangszeit auf der Voyager kommt es zwischen ihr und B'Elanna Torres häufiger zu Streitigkeiten. B'Elanna sagt zu Chakotay, dass sie nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden möchte, wenn es einmal zu Handgreiflichkeiten käme. Sie denkt über Seven, dass sie unhöflich und kalt wäre und sich so verhalten würde als würde die Crew der Voyager aus Borg-Drohnen bestehen. Als Seven reassimiliert wird, geht B'Elanna an ihre Datenbank und findet Entwürfe für die Verbesserung des Warpantriebs, die B'Elanna nur überarbeiten muss, dadurch erhält Torres auch einen Entwurf für den neuen Transwarpantrieb. Janeway weist Torres später zurecht, wolle sie wieder persönliche Dateien eines Crewmitglieds öffnen, bräuchte sie die Erlaubnis des Captains. ( ) Mit der Zeit kommen die Beiden jedoch immer besser miteinander klar. Seven erntet Respekt für verschiedene technische und humane Aktionen an Bord der Voyager bei B'Elanna, sodass Seven und B'Elanna letzten Endes doch Freunde werden. ( ) Als Sevens Kortikalknoten droht auszufallen, was Ihren Tod bedeuten würde, flüchtet Sie aus der Krankenstation des Doktors in den Maschinenraum. Dort spricht Sie mit B'Elanna über Ihren Glauben über ein Leben nach dem Tod. Seven hat Angst davor, dass all Ihre Forschritte, Taten und was Sie erreicht hat, vergessen werden. B'Elanna jedoch versichert ihr, dass jeder an Bord sie sehr schätzt sowie tief beeindruckt von ihr wäre. Das und Ihre Leistungen sind ihr Vermächtnis und würden nicht vergessen werden. Man merkt B'Elanna an, dass auch sie sehr betroffen über den Tod von Seven wäre. ( ) Harry Kim thumb|Harry Kim (2377) Harry Kim empfindet Seven als äußerst attraktiv, nachdem sie auf die Voyager kommt. Seven jedoch missinterpretiert sein Verhalten und fragt ihn direkt, ob er zu kopulieren wünsche, was Harry in Verlegenheit bringt. ( ) Später verführt Seven Kim in einem Traum, der von Aliens verursacht wird. ( ) Icheb thumb|Icheb (2377) Icheb ist eines der vier Borg-Kinder, die 2376 von der Voyager aus einem Borg-Kubus gerettet und danach vom Kollektiv getrennt werden. ( ) Er bleibt zunächst an Bord, kann jedoch bald zu seinen Eltern zurückgebracht werden. Als man an Bord der Voyager feststellt, dass diese ihn jedoch nur als Waffe gegen die Borg einsetzen wollen, rettet man ihn, woraufhin er beschließt, mit der Voyager-Crew nach Hause zu fliegen. Bevor Icheb die Voyager zuvor verlässt, schenkt Seven ihm ein Teleskop, auch wenn es nicht die Möglichkeiten und die Reichweite der Astrometrie habe, so könne er damit immer noch arbeiten. ( ) Als Sevens Kortikalknoten beschädigt amputiert werden muss, spendet Icheb seinen eigenen obwohl Seven dagegen ist. Sein junger Körper kann sich noch daran gewöhnen, Seven wäre gestorben. ( ) Später hilft er Seven oft in der Stellarkartographie. (Verschiedene VOY-Episoden) Naomi Wildman thumb|Naomi Wildman (2378) Naomi Wildman ist recht schnell von Seven eingenommen und fängt 2375 an, ihr fast überall hin zu folgen. Seven ist zunächst sehr genervt, mit der Zeit jedoch werden die beiden Freunde. Das hat möglicherweise etwas damit zu tun, dass eine der Persönlichkeiten, in die sich Seven während ihrer Identitätskrisen rettet, ein kleines Kind ist. ( ) Als Seven ihre Krise überwunden hat, geht sie oft mit Naomi zum Essen oder spielt Kadis-kot mit ihr. Außerdem bringt Seven Naomi eine Menge über Astrometrie bei und gibt ihr Sternenkarten und Informationen über verschiedene Spezies zum Lernen. Seven hat mit Naomi gemeinsam, dass sie beide es oft nicht verstehen können, dass der Rest der Crew der Voyager unbedingt zur Erde zurückkehren will. Dieser Umstand ist beiden sehr hilfreich, als die Voyager in der telepathische Werferpflanze ein Wurmloch zur Erde sieht. Da Seven und Naomi nicht nach Hause wollen, verfallen sie nicht in den Rausch, zur Erde zu kommen und können mit dem Doktor die Lebensform verlassen. ( ) Naomis Gestalt wird von der Borg-Königin benutzt, um herauszufinden, warum die Voyager einer Borgsphäre folgt. Da diese durch einen Ionensturm stark beschädigt wurde, plant Captain Janeway eine Transwarp-Spule aus der Borgsphäre zu stehlen. In einem Traum kommt Naomi zum Frachtraum 2, da sie nicht schlafen kann. Sie dürfte bleiben, wenn sie Seven nicht stören würde. In diesem Traum nimmt die Borg-Königin Kontakt zu Seven auf und droht ihr die Voyager zu assimilieren, sollte sich Seven nicht wieder dem Kollektiv anschließen. Später, als Seven sich dem Kollektiv wieder angeschlossen hat, gibt Naomi dem Captain einen Rettungsplan für Seven of Nine. Captain Janeway findet herraus, dass Seven Of Nine von der Borg-Königin zur Rückkehr ins Kollektiv gezwungen wurde und startet eine Rettungsaktion. Seven zählt Naomi zu ihrer Familie auf der Voyager. ( ) Physiologie Sevens Borgimplantate sind zu 82% entfernt worden. Sie hat eine Augenprothese erhalten, die einem menschlichen Auge gleichen soll und hat nur noch wenige sichtbare Implantate. Sie muss sich allerdings immer noch an einer Borg-Station regenerieren und in ihrem Blut befinden sich noch immer Nanosonden. ( ) Seven ist physisch stärker als alle menschlichen Crewmitglieder der Voyager und sogar etwas stärker als der Vulkanier Tuvok. ( ) Seven hat aus ihrer Zeit als Borg-Drohne immenses Wissen der Borg behalten, das sie nun auf der Voyager zur Verfügung stellt, so hat sie Pläne um den Transwarpantrieb für die Voyager kompatibel zu machen. ( ) Physiologische Verbesserungen thumb|Das Okularimplantat über dem linken Auge * Eins der wenigen sichtbaren Borg-Implantate, die von ihrem ursprünglichen Erscheinungsbild übrig geblieben sind, ist ihr Okularimplantat über dem linken Auge. Es kann Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Raumzeit wahrnehmen, besser als die Sensoren des 29. Jahrhunderts, und verleiht ihr einen Sehschärfeindex von 99,6. ( ) * Sie verfügt über einen chronometrischen Sequenzer, welcher sie das Vergehen der Zeit genauer wahrnehmen lässt. ( ) Aus diesem Sequenzer extrahieren Chakotay, Harry Kim und der Doktor den Sterbezeitpunkt von Seven, damit eine Nachricht an den richtigen Punkt der Vergangenheit geschickt werden kann, um den Test eines experimentellen Slipstream-Antriebs zu sabotieren, damit die Voyager nicht durch einen Unfall während des Tests mit diesem höchst instabilen Antriebssystem zerstört wird. ( ) * Außerdem hat sie einen Stimmen-Subprozessor, welcher ursprünglich dazu dient, das Interface mit Borg-Transpondern zu verbessern. Jedoch gibt er ihr auch die Fähigkeit zum fehlerfreien Singen komplexer Melodien. ( ) * Durch ihre Injektionsröhrchen auf dem Handrücken werden des Öfteren Nanosonden entnommen und für die unterschiedlichsten Zwecke modifiziert, unter anderem um Neelix 18 Stunden nach seinem Tod wiederzubeleben. ( ) * Die Assimilationsröhrchen sind Teil einer gitterartigen Implantatstruktur, die sich über Sevens linke Hand zieht und ihre Fingerkuppen umschließt. * Ein weiteres Implantat befindet sich unterhalb ihres rechten Ohres. Chronologischer Lebenslauf * 2348 wird Annika Hansen als Tochter von Erin und Magnus Hansen in der Tandara-Kolonie geboren. ( ) * 2356 bricht Annika mit ihren Eltern an Bord der USS Raven zu einer wissenschaftlichen Reise zur Studie der Borg auf. ( ) * 2356: Annika und ihre Eltern werden während einer Notlandung von den Borg assimiliert. * 2373: Seven wird als Vermittler zwischen den Borg und der Crew der Voyager eingesetzt. ( ) * 2374: Seven wird vom Borg-Kollektiv getrennt. ( ) * 2375 wird Seven für kurze Zeit von den Borg in das Kollektiv zurückgebracht. Dort wohnt sie der Assimilation einer Spezies bei und wird von der Borg-Königin damit beauftragt, einen Nanosondenvirus herzustellen, mit denen die Borg planen die Erde zu assimilieren. ( ) * 2377: Seven beginnt eine romantische Beziehung mit Commander Chakotay. ( ) * 2378 gelangt Seven mit den restlichen Crewmitgliedern der Voyager in den Alpha-Quadranten. ( ) Zitate ( ) Zur Disposition ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( VOY|Ein kleiner Schritt}}) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Hintergrundinformationen * Laut einem Interview wurde Jeri Ryan in dem original Borg Kostüm, das sie in , , und trägt mehrmals ohnmächtig da es sehr eng war. * Außer Jeri Ryan sprachen noch weitere Schauspielerinnen für die Rolle der Seven of Nine vor, unter ihnen Claudia Christian (Susan Ivanova aus Babylon 5) und Hudson Leick (Callisto aus der Serie Xena). * Sevens berühmt-berüchtigtes Kostüm begann als ein Silbernes in der Folge . Das Material dieses Kostüms schränkte jedoch die Bewegungsfreiheit der Schauspielerin Jeri Ryan extrem ein und bereitete ihr Atemprobleme, besonders wenn sie saß. sr:Sedma od Devet sv:Seven of Nine zh-cn:九之七 cs:Sedmá z devíti en:Seven of Nine es:Siete de Nueve fr:Seven of Nine it:Sette di Nove ja:セブン・オブ・ナイン nl:Seven of Nine pl:Seven of Nine Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Borg-Drohne